


Class of 2020

by Sunriseyes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, F/F, F/M, Minor Violence, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunriseyes/pseuds/Sunriseyes
Summary: During her senior year of high school, Clarke Griffin encounters transfer student Lexa Woods and for some reason, decides to make her life a living hell.  After a violent encounter, things change between the two and Lexa has to wonder how such feelings of animosity could really transform into something much more meaningful and...pleasurable.





	1. Boiling Point

**Author's Note:**

> Endgame is always Clexa.  
> I own nothing regarding The 100.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Clexa so much, thought I'd try my hand at a quick little entertainment piece. It's my first fic about them, so be gentle!  
> Fair warning: the Clarke we know and love is...well, you'll see ;) Hope you enjoy.

**Arkadia High School, 3 weeks prior**

Clarke Griffin shook her head in frustration, stowing away a couple of textbooks while a trio of friends joked around her. Yes, they might be having fun and all, but she was in a mood, thinking back on how she had given in and finally allowed herself to hook up with someone the night before and even while in the middle of the act, she found herself regretting the impulsive decision. Deeply. Because she hadn't been getting it on with the one she really wanted and apparently couldn't have. 

After her unpleasant aka brief encounter with the Jackass, she was left feeling used and so unfulfilled that she just wanted to scream. 

Suddenly looking past her group of friends and noticing someone across the way, she slammed her locker. "I'm so tired of seeing this slut," the blonde growled. "Everywhere we go, she's always in our orbit. Hey!" she yelled at the brunette standing across the hallway. "I know you have somewhere else to be, don't you?"  

The other student turned defiantly. “Like where, exactly?” 

Clarke’s frosty blue gaze raked over the other girl’s model-like features and her eyes narrowed dangerously. “I don't know and don't care. Anywhere but  _here_.” 

“You know, this is my school too." The dark haired girl turned back to her locker. "So just leave me the fuck alone. Okay?” 

"C, what's up with you?" Octavia elbowed her and shot her a disapproving look while Raven raised her eyebrows. "We talked about this." 

Ignoring her friends she continued,  “Maybe I would if you weren’t in our space, every time we turn around and see your stupid face! Maybe if you weren't such a skank trying to steal one of our boyfriends you'd be left the fuck alone!”

"I did not even do that," Lexa Woods bit out in her own defense.  _Hell, I don't even like guys that way_. "So why don't you get your facts straight." 

Spurred on by an undefined emotion Clarke accused hotly, "You're a fucking liar! I saw you with him!" 

Jasper tried to intervene also. "Clarke girl, chill!"  

On the defensive now, Lexa turned around. "You don't know what the fuck you're talking about! I haven't done anything, so just leave me the hell alone!”  

"Your presence bothers me," Clarke hissed irrationally, recalling how angry she had felt upon seeing the gorgeous girl talking to her best friend's guy.  "In fact, you irritate the _fuck_ out of me, just standing there." 

"Too bad," the other snapped. "I can’t help that. Can I?” 

The tone was laden with such a casual, lack of caring that Clarke launched into a ruthless and vicious tirade that left the other girl trembling.

But not in fear. 

In absolute rage. 

So when the blonde went to open her mouth again, before Lexa knew it, her fist snapped out and connected with the blonde’s nose and a burst of red erupted.  

Immediately clutching her face with both hands, Clarke stared back at the brunette in disbelief. “You, you fucking barbarian!" she sputtered, warm fluid flowing over her lips as Raven frantically tried to stop the flow. 

"Shit." Horrified at her own act of violence, Lexa rushed to apologize. "Look, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean that! But—" 

Clarke's own hand flashed out in  response to administer a hard slap to Lexa’s face in retaliation. "Bitch! Stay away from me!" Then she quickly stormed off through the crowd with her friends in tow. 

By sheer luck, Clarke, Raven, Octavia and Jasper made a quick exit before Mr. Kane or Principal Pike intervened and they were possibly suspended. As they scrambled into Clarke's sports car with Octavia driving, she questioned the blonde sitting in the front passenger seat, "Clarke, why are you so heated about Lexa? Why do you hate her so much? Has she done something to you that we don't know about? 'Cause I mean damn, even if she'd been flirting with Finn he was probably flirting back. Right, Rae?”

”True,” Raven Reyes confirmed, knowing any flirty behavior her boyfriend dished out was harmless, until it wasn’t. So she didn’t blame the newcomer. In reality, she hadn’t really seen her reciprocate except for the initial smile she had given him when he had introduced himself. 

“Yeah Griff,” Jordan chimed in. “Give her a break. She seems like cool people.”

Griffin looked down at the ball of tissue that someone had shoved in her hand, now a bloody mass. She felt really ashamed now, and the pain she was suffering from in her nose and upper lip were nothing in comparison to  remembering the hurt look on the green-eyed girl's face as she had screamed unwarranted insults at her. The other girl's mental pain had to be by far, outweighing Clarke's physical.  "I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I don't know why, I just..." she couldn't finish the statement as there was really no excuse condoning her hateful behavior. Behavior that was surprising to everyone else as well as herself.  

∞❤

 


	2. An Understanding

After the physical altercation between the two, Lexa tried to avoid Clarke Griffin and her crew as much as possible for the next several days. Unfortunately, the two still shared a couple of classes and she could just feel the hateful stare boring into the back of her head every time they had Calculus together. 

But one day a couple of weeks later, the blonde finally cornered her in an upper level restroom at the end of a school day. “I really need to talk to you.” 

"Look, you told me to stay away from you. Remember? So that's what I've been trying to do, I don’t want anymore trouble with you." She looked around cautiously but no members of Clarke Griffin's entourage were in sight and she sighed internally in relief. She did _not_ want to fight again. 

Despite the warning, Clarke stepped closer, but with no intent to intimidate. "But what if I just can’t help myself when it comes to you?” 

“What?” The brunette eyed her suspiciously. "What the hell do you mean by that?" 

In the other girl’s personal space now, Clarke responded, "I mean, what if I can’t help it about wanting to be near you now?"  

Lexa laughed, trying to ignore the pleasant aroma of a light perfume. The mesmerizing hue of a pair of sky-blue eyes. “That’s a lie, you hate me! You’ve made that perfectly clear, so quit fucking around."  

Griffin shook her head slowly. "I’m not lying. I don't hate you. In fact, I want to apologize for all my past shitty behavior towards you, I was way out of line and it won’t ever happen again. And as for the last thing...well, that part's exactly what I want." Clarke suddenly licked her lips. "What I've _been_ wanting, Lexa." Her eyes roamed across the brunette's attractive features slowly. Almost reverently. 

Lexa fought the urge to widened her eyes in surprise at the apology, at the use of her first name. And especially at the look she was now being given. "You've been, _what_?" She had to be hearing and seeing things. This girl had absolutely hated her guts since she had transferred to Arkadia. 

"Yeah, I’ve been wanting to fuck around with you," Griffin admitted bluntly. "For the longest time. I can’t stop thinking about it. And I can't stop thinking about _you_.”  

"No way," she scoffed. "No, I don't believe that."  

"But it's true, Lexa." Clarke reached up and caressed the brunette's strong jawline gently. The very same area she abused previously three weeks ago. 

Ever since  she had laid eyes on the girl earlier in the school year, she knew deep down that she had wanted her. Couldn’t help but appreciate everything about her: the slender yet athletic build, bronze skin and killer jawline. But the most fucking amazing thing that had drawn her attention to Lexa Woods, was those expressive, emerald-green eyes of hers. They could switch from a sharp, vivid shade to a soft and dreamy color with flecks of gold, depending on her mood. Like she very well knew at this point. 

Very few people knew that Clarke was bisexual, except for her closest of friends. Especially with her hanging around Jackass lately. 

But with this girl...with this one, she might be willing to come out to the entire senior Class of 2020, if it meant that she could hold her hand while walking down a crowded hallway. If it meant that she could kiss her girl goodbye after walking her to her next class. 

If only she had an opportunity to prove herself genuine. 

"Why don't you stop lying to me and just get out my face now?" Lexa glanced around in irritation. "I bet you probably have one of those bitches hiding in here filming me. Or maybe you're recording this to get off later on pranking me."     

"No, that’s not true at all! Let me prove it to you." Gently pushing the taller girl back against the wall, Clarke leaned her body fully into hers. Placing a hand on each side of her waist, she lifted her face closer. “Please let me.” 

Lexa looked at her. Looked her in the face carefully, for a long moment in an attempt to determine the actual truth beyond the cerulean gaze. 

Heart pounding, she could not believe it. Clarke Griffin was in her face and space, her warm, curvy body now molded to hers deliberately. Her hands, possessive on her hips, were holding her in place. Then luscious looking pink lips were actually pressing to hers, an avid tongue seeking, blonde head angling for deeper a connection. Clarke was like, seriously French kissing the fuck out of her! 

And she wasn't doing a damn thing to stop it. To stop _her_. 

“Mm.” With a soft sigh, Clarke moved away slightly to watch her through heavily lidded eyes. "You taste so good, feel so good...I want you right now. Tell me you feel the same.” Taking a deep breath, the blonde lifted her chin to look her straight in the eye. “ _Do_ you?"  

After a moment, Lexa could only nod silently. _I still can't believe this shit is happening to me._

Guiding her into the stall at the far end of the room, Clarke locked the door behind them. “I promise you’ll enjoy it," she vowed lowly before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to the taller girl’s throat, the underside of her jaw. Then slowly, she began to unbutton Lexa’s shirt one-by-one. 

Much to Lexa's own amazement, she allowed her to.  

 ∞❤


	3. Requite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about halfway finished now. Hope you enjoy.

Once Lexa recovered from being shattered and rendered boneless for a second time, Clark lead her out of the stall. 

After they washed up and made themselves presentable, the blonde turned to face her and asked point blank, “Will you come home with me?” 

Her eyes full of wonder at this turn of circumstances, Lexa simply nodded. 

“Good.” Leaning forward, she said lowly, “Because I’ve got plans for us the rest of the night. But first, how about an early dinner?” 

”You’re not eating with your parents?” 

”It’s just me and my mom. She works a lot, always on-call as a cardiovascular surgeon.” 

“Oh, okay.”

”Which means, that I have the house to myself for the most part. Now isn’t that an interesting tidbit to know?”

"Very," Lexa agreed, blushing as Clarke studied her features with an arched eyebrow. “I just need to text the fam about coming over.” 

Griffin reached out and squeezed her hand. “Okay. Do you like Chinese or Thai?”

They had walked out the main building of the school and were discussing Asian cuisine preferences when they reached a navy blue Dodge Challenger SRT, one of the last few vehicles remaining in student parking.

“Nice! This is you?” Lexa couldn't stop staring at the sleek muscle car because it was a beaut.  

“Yep, it’s mine. Well it was my dad’s before he passed away. He left it to me.” 

”Oh. I’m sorry, Clarke.” 

"It's okay," the blonde responded, chirping the key fob to unlock the doors. "It's been a few years now," she quickly dismissed. 

Lexa studied her across the rooftop of the car. She said softly, "You don't have to pretend anything with me, Clarke. Okay? Just know, that you can tell me anything you want. Whatever you're comfortable with."  

Clarke locked eyes with her as she opened the driver-side door. She nodded slowly before dropping her gaze to lower herself into the car. 

Lexa followed suit. 

But once they were behind the privacy of darkly tinted glass, Clarke let loose with some pent-up desire. “Come here.” 

Lexa, knowing that the girl still hadn’t been satisfied, went with whatever she wanted to do. Which involved, as it turns out, Clarke’s hand cupping the nape of her neck, as open mouths led to massaging tongues. 

Tearing her mouth away abruptly, Clarke breathed out, "You like that, don’t you?" 

"It was okay," Lexa teased. 

Clarke smiled at the fact that she actually had the girl she had been pining for in her car and was taking her home.  "Then, here." Leaning in again, Clarke stuck her tongue out suggestively. Lexa took her up on the proposal, accepting the organ into her mouth to begin sucking leisurely. 

Clarke moaned during the exchange. She broke away again to murmur, "I can't wait to give you something else to wrap your lips around..." 

Lexa whimpered at the thought.  

After opening her own blouse, Clarke took her lover's hand, slipped it beneath, pushing fabric aside. She initiated another kiss before finally leaning away to start the ignition and shift the car into gear. 

The drive home which normally took fifteen minutes, took Clarke twice as long. Because at every opportunity, especially at traffic lights, she kept Lexa's palm attached to a bared breast, while she slipped her right hand down between Lexa's clothed thighs and drove with her left. In between deep kisses and the palming, squeezing of her left breast, Clarke made sure to rub the heel of her hand directly onto Lexa's clit protected by denim. 

Lexa could feel constant, pleasurably firm pressure with each acceleration of the vehicle, with every turn of the steering wheel. She could not wait to have the blonde between her legs again and her moans reinforced that desired outcome. 

They finally slowed down all interaction as Clarke pulled her car up to a gated entrance. Leaning out, she swiftly punched in a series of numbers before the gate opened immediately and she pulled the vehicle through. 

"This is it," she announced, pulling into a circular drive. Shutting off the car engine, Clarke turned to look at her guest and found the girl staring up at her home.   

"Clarke?" Lexa croaked, unable to tear her eyes away from the grand residence. 

It was a solar-paneled home and the exterior was painted completely in a bright, highly reflective white coat. It looked like some modern-day, residential version of an artificial satellite, composed of silver and white paint, aluminum, titanium and glass. 

Clarke hated the nightmarish monstrosity of a house. The only thing she could appreciate at all was that at night, she could practically see several stars in the sky, and she had most of the constellations memorized.  She glanced over again, wondering if her passenger would be interested in knowing about astronomy. She found herself eagerly hoping so. It would be something she would enjoy sharing with her. Something to explore with her if she wasn’t already familiar. 

She just shrugged when Lexa looked over at her questioningly and said, "Yeah, I know it's over the top. But try not to think of it as a big deal, okay?" She felt self-conscious about her wealth. But she didn't want to think about anything other than the beautiful face before her. Her features turned lascivious as she leaned over into Lexa's face. "Can you try focusing on me and my many talents, instead? Including..." Her hand returned to where it had been before, so that she was pressing, grinding down, steadily circling with the heel of her hand while tucking her fingers as they resumed kissing. 

Clarke was determined to get another one out of her then and there. So she kept thrusting in Lexa's mouth while continuing manual activity below until she felt hips lift up from the car seat. Until she felt the sharp gasp of breath beneath her lips. Until she felt a hand clench in her hair almost painfully. 

Happy to have treated her lover to a third time, Clarke slowly removed her hand from her body, leaning in for another press of lips.

Lexa kissed her back in a sort of ravenous gratitude, meeting the languid tongue stroke for delicious stroke. Now stroking strands of blonde hair lightly. 

“Mm,” Clarke murmured softly, opening her eyes so that blue stared into green. “I want more of that...more of those lips, more of that tongue. More of those hands. But _not_ inside this car.” 

With a smug smile, the blonde stepped from the vehicle, dressed in capris, a blouse and heels yet feeling like the ultimate alpha about having pleased her girl multiple times. She strolled around the hood of the car to open the passenger front door, “M’lady,” she gave a brief, historic bow with a laugh.

Taking a deep breath, Lexa accepted the offered hand, feeling ridiculous dressed in only jeans and a tee. Despite her looks, she had always preferred the casual look on herself, only dressing up on occasion. “Thank you.”

Clarke brushed knuckles with her lips before leading the way into her home.

∞❤


	4. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading! Hope you like it 😊

Lexa awoke from her slumberous state and blinked slowly, quietly taking in her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was that she was in a queen-size bed and situated before it was a spectacular smart tv. 

No, this definitely wasn’t her bedroom decked out like this in soothing shades of lavender and gray with that  _Alienware_ laptop sitting nearby on the student desk.  

This wasn’t Anya’s bedroom either. And certainly not Lincoln’s. How did she get there? She hadn’t been drinking, so... Then she looked down as she felt then saw a slender arm draped across her bare stomach which made her instantly remember. 

Clarke Griffin.

Just 'Clarke' by now she supposed, as intimate as they had become with one another’s bodies. Shared hungers. Hidden desires. Especially with the way she had called the other girl’s name every time she had been approaching orgasm.  

She watched the steady rise and fall of her own stomach as the slim, pale arm rested atop it. Suddenly the blonde moved to settle closer, positioning her face in the curve of Lexa’s throat with a sigh. The arm resting on her abdomen slid down and off to the side so that the hand settled on Lexa's left hip, her right leg adjusting its position more comfortably in between both of the brunette's. 

And...did Clarke just kiss her throat in her subconscious state? 

Closing her eyes again and holding the other female closer, Lexa re-lived the last few hours starting from the time the blonde had sought her out on school premises. 

_**Flashback** _

As cliché and cheesy as the location had been, the bathroom sex had been a very eye opening experience but Lexa wondered then worried, if it had been just routine for the other girl. 

Behind the privacy of the closed stall door, the blonde had made quick work of gaining access to her torso, kissing her upper chest repeatedly before pushing down the cups of her brassiere to latch her mouth onto a pert, dark pink nipple. Lexa had moaned softly, biting her lower lip to try and remain quiet at Clarke’s swift warning. 

Without delay Clarke had gone straight for what she’d wanted, fantasized about for so long, unzipping then slipping a hand down the front of Lexa’s jeans, inside her underwear so fast that she had the brunette gasping in surprise then pleasure. She slowly but steadily began quietly pounding her against the wall with each thrust, every curl of her fingers while silently suckling one breast thoroughly before sliding to the other. She only lifted her mouth from her chest halfway through the act, staring up with darkened eyes as she whispered, “Do you like me inside of you, Lexa? Do you know how long I’ve dreamed about fucking you?”

At her feeble head shake Clarke continued twisting her wrist, spreading her fingers while Lexa moaned as a thumb landed with precision directly onto her clit.

She couldn’t think, only wanted to keep feeling this girl’s strong thighs solidly trapping one of hers while she pumped into her demandingly, kissed her feverishly, suckled her nipples so deliciously and circled, probed that tiny, sensitive nub with such a knowledgeable touch. “Clarke, I’m...!” Before she could finish, her lover’s mouth quickly covered hers, sealing the sound of the strangled cry of pleasure between them.  

Chest heaving, Lexa let her head fall back and bang lightly against the wall as she felt her legs tremble. 

But Clarke was there, holding her up, wrapping an arm around her waist, keeping her own body pressed against the brunette’s for support. “It’s okay,” she whispered softly, kissing her gently. “I’ve got you. I’ve got you.”

After several moments of recovering her breath, Lexa finally opened her eyes. Lifted a hand and stroked the blonde tresses framing Clarke’s face in gratitude, her sexy, bedroom eyes languid with satisfaction. “That was...wow. Thank you,” she murmured. 

Griffin’s response was to lean forward to capture her lips again before asking, “Do you actually believe that I’m done with you?” 

“You’re not?”

Lexa had reached for the front of Clarke’s capris, only to have the blonde push her hands away. “No, not nearly. So prepare yourself for round two.” 

Without further delay, she placed hands on slim hips, shoved denim and panties down around toned thighs before taking a seat on the toilet lid. 

Lexa stared down at the girl, her breathing pattern increasing in anticipation. 

Clarke gazed right back up at her, holding smoldering eye contact with her as long as possible as she leaned forward. 

At the first touch of the tongue against her, Lexa shuddered deeply, biting back an abrupt moan as her lover delved inward. 

Her hands immediately sought to capture, caress tendrils of golden hair and scalp. She wanted to bestow words of praise to urge her on, to thank her for the wondrous pleasure she was administering to her body, her mind. But because she could not do that aloud for fear of discovery, she called out to her lover silently, _Clarke, Clarke, Clarke..._

∞❤

 


	5. After Nightfall

“Hey." 

Lexa was so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't realized that her companion was now conscious and alert. That quiet, husky voice of hers sounded very intimate to Lexa in the darkness of night. Turning her head and looking over, her eyes trailed over the beautiful face before her, gaze dropping down to a tiny beauty mark, a slight cleft in chin before she raised her eyes. "Did I wake you?" 

"No," Clarke shook her head, lifting a hand to run through Lexa’s dark hair, tucking strands lovingly behind an earlobe. 

"Okay." Staring into the shadows of blue eyes she said softly, “It's getting late. Can you take me home?”

"Of course." 

Lexa rose from the bed. Watching her get dressed Clarke asked, "Next time you come over, will you spend the night?"

_Next time._ She wanted a 'next time' with her! To mask her joy, Lexa responded casually, "What, like a slumber party?" Then she laughed. 

Griffin was quick to reply, "No dumb-ass, just like before when we-"  

Lexa's face fell and she cut her off angrily, "What'd you just call me?" 

"Lexa I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that!" Clarke stated immediately, her eyes widening in panic. She reached out for the other girl, placing both hands on her arms. "I, I was just joking around with you! 'Cause you know, that's how I talk with all of my friends! And we're friends too now, aren't we? Besides be-"  

"Clarke, calm down! So was I. I was joking, I was joking too." She held the shorter girl in a comforting embrace. "It's all right. It’s all right.” 

Heart pounding, Clarke moved closer, clinging to her for reassurance. "Do you really mean that?" she mumbled against the shirt front. "Because you have to know, that I'd never want to hurt you like that again." _Not ever again._ She never wanted to be the cause of any source of pain for Lexa again, only the reason for her happiness. 

"Yes, I mean it," Woods assured her, smiling above her head. "I'm not mad." She leaned back and the look of relief that came over the other girl's features told Lexa that she truly meant what she said about not wanting to cause her any further pain. Besides the words, her gestures of a physical nature the last few hours had also proven to Lexa that the hostility between them had been completely suppressed. How could it not? With giving one another orgasms that afternoon well into the evening.  

"Good. Because I don't ever want you to be mad at me again."

" _Ever_ again? Not likely," Lexa deadpanned. 

Clarke quickly looked over. At the other girl's indifferent expression, she popped her lightly on the arm. "You...!" 

With a grin, Lexa leaned over and gave the blonde a quick kiss. 

Staring back at her, Clarke leaned forward to kiss her again, immediately opening her mouth to entangle her tongue with Lexa's. Leaning back slightly, she looked into the green eyes she felt she could never tire of staring into. "Is there still time?" she murmured softly. "I mean, can we...?" 

Lexa knew what she wanted. Looking down into lovely, darkened eyes, she felt the very same attraction. The same intense need. Leaning close to an earlobe she whispered, "When. Ever. You. Want." 

With a groan at the enticing words, Clarke slipped her hands beneath the hem of Lexa's t-shirt. She pushed up the cotton fabric, enjoying the smooth, silky skin beneath at the same time that she proceeded to undress the girl again. Her hands caressed the breasts filling her palms. They may have been smaller than hers, but they were no less enjoyable. After removing the bra and top, she leaned forward and placed her mouth on one breast while slowly kneading the other. 

With a hiss of approval, Lexa felt herself becoming aroused again at the feel of Clarke's wet mouth and warm tongue lapping, suckling at her nipple over and over. She slipped hands into golden hair and held on. 

Once they had explored one another again,  Clarke looked up into Lexa's face while stroking her arm afterwards. "Whenever I want, you said?" 

Lexa nodded with a swallow, then croaked, "Yeah."

"What if I said, that I wanted it every night?" 

"Well," Lexa sighed in regret. "I guess I'd have to say, within reason then." 

By now they were in Clarke's SRT and well on their way across the other side of town after Lexa gave her directions. Clarke glanced over.  "So that’s a no, to tomorrow I take it?" 

"Unfortunately. Because I've got practice." 

"Right!" Clarke exclaimed, suddenly remembering. "You play soccer and softball. I've seen you." 

"Yep." 

"So what's tomorrow's practice?"

"Softball."

"What position do you play?" she wanted to know, pulling into the driveway of a house Lexa directed her to. 

"Shortstop. Outfield sometimes." 

"When your home games start, can I come watch you play?" 

Finally, Griffin got a reaction out of the girl, unlike the stoic demeanor she had always displayed prior to their fight. "Come watch me?" she said. "Clarke, people are gonna be like, ‘What the fuck?’" 

"Probably. But I don’t fucking care. I need to make it up to _you_ , not to them. So will meeting at your locker and walking you to class be a good start for us? In fact, I should've asked you this first: will you be my girlfriend, Lexa?"  

Even in the dark, she could see her passenger's eyes widen in disbelief. "Are you fucking serious?" Her girlfriend? Never would she have believed...!  

Clarke nodded. "Yeah. And I want everyone to know. So can I come to your games and cheer for you?" 

"Wait, what? Cheer? No, don’t cheer for me." 

"Why not?" The look of hurt on Griffin’s face was profound and unconcealed as she nodded slowly. " You don’t want to be seen with the bitch who made your life miserable? You don't want to give us a chance? Okay, I understand." 

"No you don't understand," Lexa shook her head again. "You’re making too much of it—you can come out—just don’t cheer for me, it’s a jinx." 

"Oh." Relieved, she continued, "And the other thing?"

"What other thing?" Woods teased. 

Clarke elbowed her lightly. "You _know_. Will you give me a chance? Can I call you my girl?"

Lexa quirked an eyebrow. "I blew your mind after one night, huh?" 

"I guess so," the blonde confessed softly, the expression on her face tender. “I guess so." 

∞❤ 


	6. Moment of Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can one tell Clarke's real feelings at this point? 🤔 And what about Lexa? Does she feel anything for Clarke? Or is she playing a game of revenge? 🤨

"I need something from you.” True to her word, the very next morning, Clarke was at Lexa’s locker, waiting for her. 

“Oh really?” Lexa walked up with a small but smug smile. “What’s that?”  In her peripheral vision, she saw a slew of people pause in their trek to classes and lockers, some even halting outright to follow their interaction. 

Clarke disregarded the puzzled looks Monty, Harper, Nathan, Jackson, Raven, Finn, Jasper and Octavia were tossing in her direction. She especially ignored Lincoln’s glower.  “My morning kiss,” the blonde declared, leaning in to briefly sample her lips.

After they parted, vibrant, verdant eyes smiled into azure. “Oh, now there’s a morning kiss ritual?” 

“Mm hm,” Clarke murmured against her mouth, stealing another kiss. Then she reached for Lexa’s cell-phone. “And I need this for a sec.” Remaining very close to the other girl, all in her personal space, she accessed contacts and added her information, immediately sending her own cell a text message. Then she held up the smartphone to show her girlfriend the message she had sent.

_Gm, bae. Missed you all night_ 😘

“Really, Clarke?”

At the blonde’s nonchalant shrug, Lexa shook her head in disbelief. “So, are you ready for this?” 

“What? The chaos that’s about to commence? Yeah, if you are.” 

“Okay then, let’s go.” 

Suddenly someone called out, “Clarke, wait!”

Then another said, “C! Come here!” 

Then a bewildered voice questioned, “ _Lexa_...?”

Ignoring the calls for their attention and holding hands lightly, they strolled down the hallway to first period. Their classes were side by side, so Clarke was able to make good on her promise to send her girlfriend off with a (third) kiss good-bye. 

∞❤

“Clarke! No, don’t you dare!”

As Clarke  shot down the hallway en route to lunch, she giggled as she heard footsteps fast approaching behind her. 

“Clarke!” Suddenly she was wrapped in a bear hug by one of her best friends. “Get back here!” Raven Reyes ordered. 

“But I’m hungry,” she protested. 

“Hungry, my ass!”

Octavia Blake cornered her after Raven released her. “Are you doing her?” the petite ball of energy demanded to know. “You are, aren’t you? You’re fucking her!” 

“O! Do you have to be so fucking loud?” Griffin whispered fiercely. “That’s a very personal question!” 

“Yeah, you are,” Blake surmised. “And Lincoln’s gonna fucking kill you. Skin you  _alive_ , give you a very painful death by a thousand cuts for putting those pretty paws on his cousin! Girl, you just love living dangerously, don’t you?” 

Clarke swallowed at the prospect of having a confrontation with her girlfriend’s cousin. She definitely didn’t look forward to it.  She masked her sudden anxiousness by forcing a carefree shrug. “So? What matters to me is what my girl thinks, _not_ anyone else.”

“Your _girl_!” the other two students exclaimed in unison. 

“Yeah, my girl. Now do you think I can go eat now?” 

“Do you know the many ways I could respond to that question?” Raven murmured slyly. “ But all I’ll say is—no. You can't eat just yet.” 

Clarke rolled her eyes and set off. “I’m going anyway.” 

“No!” The youngest of the trio grabbed her arm. “Not ‘til you tell us!”

“Tell you what?” 

“How the two of you hooked up, dummy!” 

“Yeah," Reyes co-signed. "When’d this happen?” 

Clarke sighed. “I’ll tell you the short version. Okay?” At a table in the cafeteria away from everyone else, she explained how she had followed Lexa and apologized to her; omitting the details of their bathroom activity, she did admit to taking the other girl back home for dinner. But even when the other two girls insisted, she refused to admit how far they had actually gone—she would only disclose the full truth with Lexa's permission. And even then, she didn’t know if she wanted the whole school knowing they had already had sex. 

∞❤


	7. A Sea of Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick chapter about some of my sweet, sexy Lexa’s thoughts.

As Lexa sat on a bench in the girls locker room tying her cleats, she thought back on all that had transpired over the past couple of days. 

Grabbing her infielder glove, she left the building and jogged out to the fence with her teammatesto warm up and stretch, her mind on Clarke Griffin.  She was still perplexed how the other girl had done such a one hundred and eighty degree turn on her. It happened so fast, the attitude and behavior change, that a part of Lexa still remained a bit wary. Because she kept wondering how someone who acted like they hated you for several weeks, could then proceed to be the same one to give you so much physical pleasure? Could receive the same from you in return? The blonde seemed to very much enjoy the sex. Acted as if she wanted more, if her latest text message was anything to go by. 

With a sigh at her confused state, Woods pivoted to her right leg, using her shoulder to shoot the softball back to her teammate’s glove. It smacked on impact before it was thrown back and caught in her own. She repeated the muscle memory motion over and over while she kept thinking about Clarke. Yes, the other girl had made it clear that she desired her. Could Lexa trust her as well? Did she want to? But no matter her level of mistrust, she could not disregard the wonderful sensation of those soft lips on her skin, those skillful, demanding hands on her body. 

Lexa was on automatic pilot the entire practice, with continued thoughts of Clarke filling her mind. By the time they finished infield and outfield conditioning drills, batting practice then a scrimmage, she was physically exhausted.  Three fucking hours later. Yet there was homework to still complete. The price she paid for being a student-athlete with a future scholarship offer on the table. 

After showering at school, she went straight home. No one else was there yet and her hunger was so profound that she sat at the dining room table with a sandwich packed with plenty of protein and piled high with vegetables plus a bowl of ripe, juicy fruit. Settling in to study for an important calculus test, she went over self-made flashcards several times. She also reviewed the last five end of chapter quizzes so thoroughly that she felt ready for tomorrow’s third period exam.

Picking up her cell after it vibrated, she saw that Clarke had messaged her again, asking if she were busy. She texted back that she was definitely done for the day. The message that came back on her cell-phone made Lexa take a deep swallow, because of a sudden lump of emotion building up. _I miss my gf. Can we talk?_

 _Sure,_ the brunette tapped back. 

_“Hey.”_

Lexa closed her eyes at the sound of the sexy, husky voice. “Hey. What’s up?”

_”Nothing much over here, now that I’ve finished my essay.”_

"What'd you do it on?" 

_"The top ten greatest painters of all time...which, I had to condense of course, because of all the history and controversial details I had to add about each one. So glad to be done with it!"_

"I bet. I wouldn't want to do it." Woods had no qualms about admitting that she knew nothing about paintings, sculptures or drawings. Yes, she could appreciate some of it, but knew next to nothing about what Clarke had briefly but passionately mentioned before to her about edges, spaces and shades. Just put a glove and bat in her hand or a ball at her feet and she would be happy. But she recognized the blonde's obvious talent based on a spiral galaxy drawing she had managed to glimpse before it had been snatched away and hidden in a sketchbook, away from her curious gaze.  

Clarke knew that she could talk about art all day and night so she changed the subject, for now. _“So have you studied for the calculus test coming up tomorrow?”_

“Just did,” Lexa replied. “What about you?” 

_“Did my studying for it before I completed my art paper. So do you think you’re ready?”_

”Yep,” the brunette responded immediately. 

_“Oh, I like your confidence.”_

“Gotta have it,” was her immediate reply. 

There was a pause as Griffin waited a beat before responding softly, _“So do I. Think I can come over for a little while?”_

Lexa sucked in a quick breath. No longer feeling as tired as she had before, she suddenly felt a rush of excitement. “Right now?” 

_"Yeah.”_

Lexa glanced over at the alarm clock on her nightstand, one of two methods she usually used to get up early before class to lift. She had to admit, the one-on-one workout session Clarke had in mind was one hundred percent more appealing than lifting weights before class at five o’clock in the morning with a bunch of teammates. Licking her lips, she thought about how loud and sweaty she could get by way of another method. “Okay then, I’ll text you my address. But we've gotta be quiet.”  

Clarke smiled into the smartphone. _“Okay, I’ll see you in about twenty minutes.”_

”See you soon,” Lexa responded warmly. Hanging up, she shook her head in disbelief but could not shake the stupid, goofy grin from her face. 

∞❤

"Lexa! Cuz, I need to talk to you." 

_Oh shit._ All relatives had an emergency house key to each others' residences. Apparently, her beloved cousin felt the need to use his on this occasion. 

"About...?" she responded, looking up at him with cool, green eyes. 

“You know damn well what about!” Lincoln growled. He was so worked up, he did not notice her stiffen in offense. " How could you hook up with that bitch?" 

Lexa shot up from her seat, her presence commanding as she stood tall against the six-foot-one male. "Don’t! You call her that." 

"But Heda," her younger cousin implored, using her childhood nickname. "How could you, after what she did to you? Ever since you transferred from Mount Weather she's given you nothing but shit and for no good reason! And now, what the fuck? You’re _going_ with  her?!" 

Lexa made her answer simple, not bothering to explain the mixture of complex feelings she was having for Clarke Griffin. "Yes. We are together. And I don't want to hear another damn word about it. You got me?" 

The number of emotions that crossed the male’s features were almost comical: anger, disbelief, confusion. Then he opened his mouth to speak and nothing came out. Finally he managed to mutter, "This is some bullshit! But fuck it, dig your own damn grave, then."  Abruptly he turned and stalked off, slamming the door behind him.  


	8. Crossroads

At a light knock on the front door, Lexa went to open it. 

"Lexa." 

"Hey," the brunette murmured against the lips pressing briefly to hers. 

Clarke leaned back, noting the other's expression. "Is there something wrong? What is it?"

"Nothing, everything's fine." She stepped back from the doorway. "Come in."  

"Are you sure?" the blonde probed following her upstairs. "Because it sure doesn't look like it." 

"Well, it's my cousin Lincoln," Lexa admitted with a sigh, gesturing for her to proceed her into her bedroom. “ He’s having a hard time accepting us.” 

"Oh believe me, I know." 

Lexa quickly glanced over. "How do you know? Did you see him? Did he say something to you?" 

Clarke shrugged. "He wanted to have a little chat." 

"You mean, he wanted to warn you off." 

"You could say that." Griffin would not disclose the angry tirade the male had released upon seeing her outside, demanding that she, ‘Stay the fuck away’ from his family.

"And what’d you say?" 

Sitting down on the full-size bed in a corner of the bedroom decorated in their school's colors, Clarke looked up at her. "I said that I wasn’t going to, unless _you_ wanted me to do that." 

Standing before her, Lexa looked down into her face.   

The blonde held her gaze, her eyes an intense shade of blue now. She reached up and grabbed the other girl by the hips, slowly pulling her close.   

∞❤

Quickly covering her lover's mouth with her left hand, Lexa silenced Clarke’s moan as the blonde shuddered beneath her. “You have to be quiet!” 

“Sorry, can’t help it,” Clarke gasped once Lexa removed her hand. Meanwhile, the right hand was doing such wondrous things to Clarke's body, that she almost moaned again. “Ah Lex, you make me feel so good...” 

Woods kissed her softly. “As you did me, half an hour ago...and I'm sorry but now, you have to go before my parents get home.” 

“You’re kicking me out?” Clarke pouted as Lexa rolled off of her. “I’m mean, we could pretend we’ve been studying.” 

Lexa glanced over at the disheveled look of Clarke’s hair, smeared lipstick and perspiration on her face before shaking her head. “No babe, that won’t work at all. Not with your bed head and my hair has got to be looking just as crazy.” 

Clarke rolled her eyes with a huff, scooting to the edge of the bed to get dressed. “Ever heard of a vanity tool called a hairbrush?” 

"There's no way that one of those could tame your mane," The brunette said, laughing as Clarke growled. 

∞❤

Clarke had the presence of mind to carry her backpack into the house, so that as she and Lexa passed the dining room, it seemed as if she had been in there studying with her and was leaving out, just as Lexa's parents were entering their home. 

"Mom, Dad, I'd like to introduce you to a classmate of mine, Clarke Griffin," Lexa stated quickly as both of her parents stood in the foyer with surprised looks on their faces.

Beside her, Clarke's eyes narrowed slightly before she recovered quickly enough to offer her hand to first, Indra then to her taller and bearded husband, Gustus. "Mr. and Mrs. Woods, so very nice to meet you." 

"And you as well," Lexa's petite mother responded, her voice soft but her handshake was very firm and the look in her eyes, somewhat fierce. 

"Wait a minute, aren't you...?" before Gustus could finish making his statement, he felt his wife's sharp elbow catch him in the midsection and he had to grimace to prevent from yelping. 

"Lexa's schoolmate," Indra finished for him with the tiniest of smiles.  

"Yes, right," the male said tightly on an exhale. "So nice to meet you." 

"Anyway," Lexa rushed on, "I'm going to walk Clarke out to her car." 

"Is all of your homework done?" Indra questioned as she walked further into the home, placing her purse on an end-table.

Lexa rolled her eyes but knew her parent meant well, only pushed her to succeed. "Yes, Mother." 

"Don't use that tone with me. You know what's at stake. Clarke, you're welcome here anytime." 

"Thank you ma'am." 

"She is?" Gustus whispered to his wife fiercely. "Even after-"  

"Hush, Gus." Shaking her head, Indra strolled into the kitchen. "What would you like to have for dinner, my dear?" 

Eagerly trailing his wife, Gustus asked, "Is there anymore of that meatloaf and cheesy potatoes left?" 

"Yes, unless your dear daughter ate the rest of it. And the green beans will be going on your plate, as well." 

Gustus grumbled about the absolute uselessness of the green vegetable, due to it's lack in taste and texture. To him, anyway. 

∞❤

Outside the Woods residence, Clarke stalked over to her car parked across the street with the brunette striding after her. 

"Clarke, wait! Slow down!" 

But she did not stop until she reached the SRT, unlocking the driver-side door to fling her backpack across the seat before slamming the door. She turned toward the dark haired girl as she leaned against the driver-side door. " _Classmate_ _?_ What the hell was that, Lexa?" 

"You can't expect me to just outright tell my parents that the girl who's been bullying me all year, is now suddenly my new girlfriend." 

"So I'm just a classmate now? Or is fuck-buddy a better term for me? That'd be more accurate." 

"Oh, come _on_. Don't talk like th-" 

"No, _you_ come on Lexa! I'm willing to let everyone know about us! What about you? Are you willing? I mean, _really_?" 

Lexa's beautiful eyes were now cool and disappointingly deliberative. "I, I don't know. Maybe we should..." But she couldn't bear to finish the sentence, severing all ties as lovers; as new friends. 

"No!" Clarke suddenly burst out. "Don't you dare do this! You _know_ that we've got something good, Lexa! Something special. Admit it to me." She stepped close, implored softly, "Admit it to yourself." 

Gazing deep into bright blue, Lexa asked softly, "Why are you so aggressive about this? About us?" 

"Because I’m playing catch up," Griffin replied immediately, her eyes suddenly welling up. "I should’ve treated you better when I first met you. I should’ve treated you right. I just wanted you so much and made myself believe that I would never have you and was bitter about that fact. I couldn't even sleep well after the way I had treated you that last time. I don’t think I can ever forgive myself for what I did to you.  _Ever_." 

"Yes, you will," Lexa vowed, stepping closer. 

"Why is that?" Clarke looked up at her, teary eyed. 

"Because I won’t let you feel that way. I was attracted to you too. But using a stupid stereotype, I never would’ve dreamed you were bi. I don’t want you to keep feeling bad. I don’t want there to be a storm cloud hovering over us, okay? Please hear me." 

Clarke sighed heavily, leaning forward and resting her head on Lexa's chest in comfort. Her voice was only slightly muffled as she recounted,  "After our fight at school and you started avoiding me, not snapping back when you did see me and not even looking my way as we passed each other in the hallways, I couldn’t take it anymore. That’s when I went looking for you and found you upstairs..." 

"In the bathroom," Lexa finished for her, remembering that crucial point in which she had had to decide what type of relationship she wanted to pursue with the blonde. 

"Yes."

∞❤


	9. Retrospection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay, but it’s ball season and I’ve been busy playing in a lot of tournaments. Anyway, here’s a tidbit for those who have continued to stick with this story. I promise I’m working to finish this up!

**Flashback**  

Standing in the main hallway with some friends, Clarke laughed at the punch line to a joke Jasper had shared. 

Looking around at her surroundings, she noticed someone she had never seen before standing at the main entrance of the school, glancing around while other students milled about her. The girl was their age, tallish and lean with long, chestnut-brown, wavy hair adorned with a few braids, her skin toasted a golden-brown.

Clarke took in a sharp breath, continuing to stare. She couldn't see the girl's eyes clearly and was speculating on the color when Lincoln Woods suddenly appeared on the scene with a shout, grabbing the female by the waist and lifting her high up in the air, a huge grin on his face.

The brunette did not appreciate the gesture, striking him in a broad shoulder until he lowered her to her feet.

The male wrapped her up in a bear hug after giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.  

By this time Octavia had taken in the interaction and promptly made her way over to the pair. 

"Hey, who is _that_?" asked Monty with interest, causing Harper to look over at him sharply. 

"Mm-hm!" Finn agreed, which made Raven roll her eyes.

"Whoever she is, O sure doesn't like the attention Lincoln is giving her!" Jasper chuckled. 

Clarke turned her back on the group and began walking to her first class without another word. 

∞❤

Near the end of the school week, Clarke glanced down at her cell-phone and shook her head. _Why did I ever bother with this fool?_   She glanced up as she heard a sudden burst of laughter. It was the mysterious girl again. This time she was talking to Finn Collins. She glowered at the way the brunette was allowing him to stand so close, smiling into his face while he spoke to her. "That bitch," she muttered beneath her breath, eyes narrowing to slits. 

Without delay, she stomped over to the two. "Finn," she said, causing the male's eyes to snap up from his companion. 

"Oh, hey! Do you two know each other yet? Lexa, this is Clarke. Clarke, Lexa." 

Clarke glanced over dismissively, noting a pair of shockingly beautiful, emerald-green eyes while the owner of them gave her a gentle smile. "Hi." 

Clarke blatantly ignored her, directing toward Finn, "Raven is looking for you." 

"Oh, right. See you two later!" He jogged off in the direction of the hallway that led to Raven Reyes' school locker to catch up with his girlfriend.  

Immediately picking up on attitude, Lexa shrugged her shoulders at the blonde's rudeness and turned to walk away. She definitely didn't need to get off on the wrong foot with someone her first day. 

"Hey you," the blonde hissed, following. "He's already taken, so don't even think about it." 

"Think about what?"

"Oh, so now you're going to play dumb?" 

The brunette stopped in her tracks and arched an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" 

"You heard exactly what I said," Clarke ground out in irritation. "Lincoln either. They both have girlfriends, so hands _off_." 

This time, Lexa couldn't help her reaction to laugh. "Sure, whatever you say, _Clarke_." 

∞❤ 

After the dismissive way she had been treated, Clarke remembered making it a point to go out of her way to give the new girl a hard time whenever she could, even after she found out that she was Lincoln's cousin and should have automatically been on the receiving end of friendly demeanor because of her relation to her best friend's beau.  

So it began for the two of them - Clarke, initiating the animosity between them with snide remarks, unnecessary sarcasm, hostile looks and downright rude behavior - all in an effort to punish the fellow student for a reason yet to be defined or really understood. Never before had Clarke mistreated someone like that and yet she found herself continuously pushing the boundaries of the tumultuous relationship every time she interacted with the brunette. And for what? Should anyone question her hostility, she always gave the excuse that the newcomer had just invited herself into their inner circle in an attempt to steal one of their boyfriends right under their noses, thus she deserved such treatment. 

∞❤ 


	10. A Sudden Inconvenience

**Present Day**

Shaking her head to clear the uncomfortable memory of her awful, past behavior, Clarke focused to stare across the table at her lovely dinner companion. They sat waiting for their check to arrive so that they could leave Sky Box after their evening out together. Maybe they could take a nice stroll outside to work off the dinner and dessert? 

"Lexa," Clarke suddenly began, leaning across the table urgently. "I need to tell you something." 

"Okay," the other girl responded, before taking a sip from her water glass.    

Suddenly the blonde could not hold in feelings any longer and she blurted out, "Lexa, I'm in love with you." 

"You're...what?" Lexa questioned, nearly dropping the glass of water she was holding. She grabbed an extra napkin and began mopping the liquid that had slipped onto the table and her wrist. Leaning forward, she hissed lowly, "I mean, what the fuck, Clarke!" 

Clarke sighed. It was definitely wasn't the response she had hoped for. But given the circumstances on how they had finally come together, she wasn't surprised. She was disappointed maybe, but not at all surprised. "I can see by the look on your face that you don't believe that I have real feelings for you. But, I do. I love you. I've had feelings for you since the first time that I saw you." 

"Really, Clarke?" Lexa's expression had transformed from the contentment of a moment ago, to a serious, almost skeptical expression now. "Do you know how hard it is for me to believe that? I mean, why should I, when you treated me like shit from day one?"

"But I thought we were past all that and that you'd forgiven me?" Griffin protested softly, lowering her head in immediate shame. Blind jealousy and envy. This is what idiotic thoughts, irrational feelings and cruel tactics had gotten her. 

Abruptly, Lexa stood up from the table. "I, I just need some air. Okay?" 

"Sure, anything you need." Clarke sadly watched her go before paying for the check. She waited a few more minutes before leaving the restaurant herself, negative thoughts filling her mind.  _Shit, what have I done?_  They had begun on such a happy note and now... She let out a heavy sigh. She deeply regretted her past behavior and wondered if Lexa would ever allow herself to truly forgive her. 

Looking left then right, Clarke spotted Lexa standing a few yards away. How did she get so lucky, to come across such a sweet, smart, kind and positive individual? She swallowed painfully. She was so in love with this girl. What was she to do, if her feelings weren't ever returned after what she had done? She took a settling breath, walked over to Lexa and began pleading her case. "I can only try to explain myself, if you'll let me?" At the brunette's nod, Clarke said, "Despite what you might think, I haven't really dated much." 

"Dated?" Lexa repeated with a raised eyebrow. "You mean as in...?" 

"Yes, fucked around. I haven't been with many people, despite my so-called popular status. And I wasn't out to everyone at school either, hardly anyone but a handful of friends. In fact, I had only gone out with a girl named Niylah a couple of years before you. Then just before you arrived, I had started talking to O's brother." 

"Bellamy Blake." 

"Yes. You know him?" 

"I've seen him around the school premises. At some of my games too."  

"Your games?" Bellamy was older, a junior in college, and yet he still found the time to hang around high school students for some reason. Of course she later found out why. Watching her love's facial expression closely, her suspicions were confirmed by the other girl's evasive attitude. "Did he come onto you?" Clarke questioned sharply. 

"Well..." Lexa shrugged, not wanting to say anything more. Especially when it appeared as if the idea of it was upsetting Clarke. 

Clarke's eyes narrowed. For a white-hot moment, jealousy filled her like a lava overflow at the mere thought of Blake putting filthy paws on Lexa's beautiful body. So her description of the casual relationship was laced with anger when she explained, "So I like a dumbass, I started something with that 'fucker right after I had met you." _To try and forget all about you._ "As it turns out, I didn't want him, didn't enjoy being with him at all. But I thought you were straight. And when I saw you simply talking to Finn...well, I guess I lost it a little and took my jealousy out on you, targeting you because I had determined I couldn't have you. Pretty fucked up, right?" 

"Yes," Lexa agreed. "That was pretty fucked up." She lifted her face to stare at Clarke. " _You_  are fucked up. And I've always considered love to be a weakness. But...I think I might feel the same about you too. But can you give me some time to come to terms with all of this, figure some things out for myself?" 

Clarke wanted to ask, How much time? It did hurt indeed, not having her feelings reciprocated immediately. But she knew that she had been at fault for all of it with how horribly she had behaved previously. Her only consolation was that she was in a far better position to try and change the brunette's mind about her now. She would do so with every wink, every smile, every touch, every loving whisper. Every love-making session between them. "Of course." Griffin reached out to embrace her love, holding her close. "Of course, Lexa." 

∞❤

Lexa thought long and hard about Clarke's confession as she took a lengthy walk home in the cool, night air, suffering through an occasional, chilly breeze. So many things filled her mind, but the main question was, did she feel the same about the blonde? _Could_ she? By the time she had reached her residence, she knew the answer. Overcoming her own fears, she was able to forgive past behaviors in order to allow the sincere love and affection that she had seen in Clarke Griffin's eyes tonight, to shine through.  

∞❤

Although it was close to midnight, it was considered early on a Saturday night but Clarke didn't want to hang with her friends at any house party or Shadow Valley, the local under-twenty-one club. She just wanted Lexa Woods. Was she obsessed now? Some of her friends teased her about it, but she would rather be with the green-eyed beauty any day of the week, simply snuggled up at home watching some stupid romantic-comedy while sharing warmth and laughter. Instead, she was watching somber television alone in absolute darkness. Glancing over at her cell-phone as it suddenly vibrated with an incoming text message, she snatched it up to read.  

Bae (11:48pm): _made it home_

Clarke keyed in quickly,  _thx 4 lmk. u thought things thru yet?_

Bae (11:49pm): _i have & want 2 talk _

Sky girl (11:49pm): when? _now?_

Bae (11:50pm): _if u want. or did i wake u?"_

Sky girl (11:50pm):  _no just here watching nf. my eta 15_

Bae (11:50pm): _k_

_∞❤_

Quietly pulling up in front of the Woods residence, Clarke watched as the brunette slid into the passenger seat of the vehicle. 

Lexa turned her way with a small smile. "Hey." 

Griffin's response was to lean over and peck her on the lips, needing that connection, grateful for Lexa's immediate reciprocation. "So, you've thought about what I said?" she inquired quietly, despite her pounding heart. 

Woods nodded slowly, having turned her head to stare ahead through the windshield.  

Licking her lips Clarke voiced, "And what's on your mind? What are you thinking?" 

Lexa turned back to look over at the blonde. "Do you really want to know?" 

"Yes." She took a deep breath. "I do." 

"It's stupid..." 

"Tell me," Clarke urged. 

Lexa sighed.  "You and Bellamy Blake. Why  _him_ , Clarke? Hadn't we already met at that point?" 

That took the blonde by surprise. She thought the girl was going to admit that she didn't have the same feelings for her as Clarke did for her. To now see a look of jealously on the brunette's face, was somewhat flattering and alarming at the same time. "I, I don't know. I just made a mistake...I tried to settle for less, when I should've had you all along. I wanted you and thought that it was impossible, that it wasn't going to happen." 

"You know what? Never mind all that, forget it because..." Woods took a another deep breath before confessing, "You have my heart now." 

"I do?" Clarke stared deeply into darkened eyes, trying to remain calm. "Do you really mean that?"  

"Yes," Lexa nodded. "I'm in love with you, too. Been feeling that way for awhile now. And despite the great sex, I was still just too scared to admit any real feelings for you." 

With a cry of happiness, Clarke leaned over to hug her fiercely, crying softly, never wanting to let her go. The immediate feel of the other girl rubbing her back in reassurance, caused her hug to tighten briefly, before she leaned back enough to eagerly seek and capture lips. 

With a groan, Lexa angled her head for better access, opening her mouth to accommodate as the blonde slipped her tongue inside.  

They kissed deeply, ravenously for a length of time, mouths reacquainting after mere hours apart. 

"Back to my place?" Griffin suggested in her raspy, now highly aroused tone of voice.  

"Yeah," her girlfriend agreed, reaching up to gently to brush away remaining dampness from her cheekbones.  "My parents think I'm staying over at Anya's anyway." 

Just like with the first glimpse of the popular senior, Griffin's grin turned cocky now, confident and full of mischief as she push-started the SRT's engine and shifted into drive. "Good to hear." 

∞❤ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about ending things for Clexa here, but one of my favorite couples deserves more details, so one more chapter is in the works.


	11. Le Château

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Sorry it took so long to finish this, thanks for reading.

John Murphy nudged his companion. "Hey! Is that really Griff over there? Slobbing down the new chick?"

"Murph! Damn, you and your graphic descriptions," Emori said with a roll of her eyes. "And she hasn't been the new chick for nearly a whole school year now. But yeah, that's Griffster with her girl. Don't they look cute together?" 

Murphy took note of the tongue action as Clarke Griffin sat astride a soccer player's lap dressed out while the golden-haired girl wore a minuscule cheerleading outfit. "Come up for air, would ya?" he shouted at the couple as they walked past.  

Clarke grinned against her girlfriend's lips before she leaned back and slid off her lap. "Ignore him," she instructed as she pulled the other girl to her feet. 

"That's kind of a hard thing to do," Lexa replied, reaching down to pick up her bag of gear. "Hey, I've-"

"I know, you've got to go now," Clarke reached out and trailed a hand down the female's damp chest before her. 

"I'll see you after my shower." 

"Okay." 

Once Lexa emerged, the pair was strolling outside when the cheerleader made a quiet suggestion. "So..."

Lexa glanced over. "So what?"  

"Prom," was all Clarke said, making the discussion short and sweet while staring straight ahead with a smug smile.    
  
Lexa hadn’t gone to her junior prom. Her senior prom had not been of interest either, despite several offers. But now that Clarke was suggesting the dance... 

∞❤

** Mid-March 2020 **

With nervous excitement, Lexa tore into a large envelope addressed to her from the University of Polis Athletic Department and pulled out a letter. 

_Dear Alexandria,_

_It is our privilege to inform you..._

The student-athlete proceeded to speed-read. It was a letter of acceptance from UP’s head coach in softball, offering her a scholarship—a full, athletic scholarship. It also mentioned her serving as a utility player outfield as needed, although she would start primarily at one of the most demanding defensive positions infield at shortstop. Other correspondence about student life and activities on campus were included in the packet. 

“Yes!” Woods pumped a fist and turned to shout over her shoulder, “Mom! Dad! I got it! I got in!”

Her parents came rushing into her bedroom. “You got it?” Her mother quickly asked, “The one you wanted?” 

“Yes! A full ride too!” The Woods daughter waved the acceptance letter around excitedly. 

“In which sport?” Her father inquired. 

“Well, Tondc College offered me a partial one in soccer. But,” she offered with a full-fledged grin, “The one I really wanted, U-Polis, gave me a full scholarship in softball.” 

“And you’d rather play softball over soccer?”

“You know she loves both sports,” Indra chuckled. 

“Yeah, Dad. But I’ve had my heart set on going UP ever since I found out about their law school program and visited that beautiful campus.”

“I knew that.” 

“Right Dad,” Lexa couldn’t stop grinning. 

”Anyway, this great news calls for a celebration tonight!” The burly man continued, rubbing his hands together gleefully. “What would you like to have for dinner? Your favorite, Earth’s Treasure? Anyplace you want, but you know that Le Château makes for dessert, a really great crème brûlée that practically melts in your—”

“Gus, I thought this was supposed to be Lexa’s celebratory dinner?” Her mother cut in dryly with a glance up at her husband while Lexa hid her laugh behind a light cough.

“Well of course it is! I was only, just, making a suggestion you know, in case she couldn’t decide.” 

"It's alright Dad," Lexa reassured him. "We can go to Le Château on one condition." 

"What's that?" 

"That I can invite someone."

"Who?" Both parents asked simultaneously. They automatically knew relatives like Lincoln would come along without an invite. 

"My girlfriend." 

∞❤

"So our daughter has a girlfriend," Augustus Woods mused as he glanced down at his wife as they walked through the parking lot toward the French restaurant behind their daughter.  

"Of course." 

"Of course! What, wait, for how long has she been...?" 

"Like she is? Herself? Honey, Alexandria told me about her sexual orientation in middle school." She shrugged casually." I thought you knew all this already." 

"What? No!"

"No, you didn't know, or no you're trying to say that she cannot be the way that she is?"

"I-"

Before he could answer, they were greeted by the young woman in question at the entrance to the restaurant. It was Clarke Griffin, the blonde they had met months before.

"Mom, Dad, you remember Clarke, don't you?" Lexa gestured between them as she stood beside the blonde. 

"Hello Clarke," Indra Woods greeted smoothly with a welcoming hug. 

"Mrs. Woods, so nice to see you again." She returned the hug then turned to the towering figure in contrast and held out her hand respectfully. "Mr. Woods." 

Augustus Woods glanced down at the female's protruding hand for a second. Then he glanced up into the young lady's eyes, his narrowing. His daughter had disclosed to him all that had transpired at the beginning of the school year. How this student had constantly caused chaos in his daughter's school life, part of the reason she would sometimes come home angry, at the very least irritated and unfocused. But as of late, his beautiful, talented daughter was coming home from school happy, cheerful and confident. He suspected it was now because of the student before him as well. Lexa was a senior now and had never been involved with anyone seriously, as far as he could tell. But now this was his daughter's girlfriend. 

Trembling slightly, Clarke stood her ground before the massive, bearded figure. The man was intimidating but she knew that for her and Lexa to be together without any familial strains, she had to stand up for herself. She had to stand up for their relationship if it were to survive and thrive. 

Gus saw the fear in Clarke Griffin's eyes but he also saw the perseverance and knew that she would not give up his daughter without a fight, were he to make an issue of them being together. He wanted his baby-girl happy, and apparently, this was the one accomplishing that. So he reached for the hand, pulled the petite figure into him and enfolded her into his welcoming, loving embrace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too many people are without support and I wanted to leave this on a note of acceptance for two of my favorite girls. So, my first Clexa fic, finished! I am definitely inspired to do another in the future 😉 But I need to finish up on my existing fics, which I hope you enjoy as well.


End file.
